Once you turned there's no turning back
by Mirai no Tenchi
Summary: Ginny goes to Japan for a year to stay with her pen friend Hotaru. When the two come back to Great Britain and join Hogwarts they mess up the school. Main Focus on Hotaru and Ginny in GB.
1. 01 Say Adios to little Virginia

**Once you turned (there's no turning back)**

By: MirainoTenchi

Summary: Ginny goes to Japan for a year to stay with her pen friend Hotaru. When the two come back to Great Britain and join Hogwarts they mess up the school.

_A/N: This is the first fanfic I ever posted so please forgive me my stupid mistakes. I also hope my English is not too bad. I'm still on search for a Beta-Reader. If you like the story and you're interested in being my Beta-Reader please let me know because I'd like someone to read the other chapters before I post them. It would be very helpful if it was somebody whose (gr.?) English's better than mine. I also rated it higher that needed in the first chapters but I hope it's not for no reason and that will change later. I won't write about the year Ginny spent in Japan but that won't be important anyways._

_Thank you for deciding to read my story and please review if you like it or not._

_I already have some ideas for the pairings in this story but please make your suggestions anyways. After you made some I'll tell you my ideas._

_Disclaimer: The characters taken from the Harry Potter novels belong to great J. K. Rowling and a part of the plot of course. Hotaru Tomoe is taken from one of Naoko Takeuchi's Mangas but it's not important because the plot of it doesn't really have anything to do with my fic. Just wanted to let you know that the character belongs to her._

_P.S.: I'll try to avoid A/Ns in the beginning of the chapters as far as possible._

_P.P.S.: I already drew some pictures but I don't have a homepage yet so if you're interested and have an idea of how I could show you please let me know._

_The story takes place in Harry's sixth/Ginny's fifth year. My main focus is going to be on Hotaru and Ginny._

_Now have fun with the story:_

Chapter 01 - Say "Adios" to little Virginia 

Little Virginia Weasley had grown up to the age of 14. She had changed a lot over the last months. There were two weeks left until the new term was going to start only that she wouldn't go to Hogwarts this year. With a holiday job she had gathered some money over the last few weeks to do some shopping and to spend a year at Tokyo with her pen friend Hotaru Tomoe. They'd been writing letters for almost three years now and it was time for them to meet..

Hotaru visited the Infinity High School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a very famous school and not many students were allowed to go there, only the elite of Japan's witches and wizards and now it was Ginny's turn to proof that she belonged to Great Britain's elite…

"Ginny dear, are you sure you've everything you need?" Molly Weasley seemed to be even more nervous then Ginny was. She followed her one and only daughter through the whole house asking her for the one hundreds time if that was the right thing to do. "I mean, are you sure you really want to go to Japan? It's so far away and a year is a very long time. You don't have to…" Mrs. Weasley had just reached the stairs when Ginny interrupted her.

"Mum, did you see my pajama? The white one. I can't find it!"

Molly sighed. "Ginny, were you listening…"

"Oh, don't worry… I got it!"

When the elderly woman reached Ginny's room the red haired girl shut her trunk loudly and pulled it from the bed to the floor with a loud noise. "I think I've got everything now." She commented hastily.

Mrs. Weasley looked her daughter over. "Don't you think you're going to miss anything this year?"

"But mum, I'm going to visit one of Japan's best wizarding schools! The Infinity High is even here in Great Britain famous, you know, I'm sure I'm gonna learn a lot while I'm there. Besides, Hotaru'll have a look at me. She's a very good student."

Her mother sighed again watching as Ginny picked up her heavy trunk and pulled it more or less over to the stairs making her way down step by step. "I know, dear, I know. But I don't like the idea that you're gone for so long…"

Ginny suddenly stopped and ran back up the stairs leaving her trunk to her mother. "I'll be right back. I just forgot something important.

Ginny threw the door to her room open and opened her cupboard. She took out a little, black box. The youngest Weasley took out a small ball. It was made out of glass. Inside was a small version of Hogwarts. The special thing about it was, that it always showed Hogwarts in the actual season. In fall there were leaves falling and the trees didn't have many left. In winter there was snow everywhere around the castle and the lake was frozen. In spring the grounds of Hogwarts were all green and there were flowers blooming. Right now the sun mirrored in the dark lake and blinded whoever looked into the ball. Ginny was sure that Hotaru would like her present. She put it back into the box and closed it carefully. Than she hurried back downstairs where her brothers were having breakfast together will her mum. Her father had already left for work. He'd been promoted and was now head of the department for muggle protection.

"Ginny, if you want to have some breakfast now, you need to hurry." Mrs. Weasley told her and shoved her over to the table.

"Morning." Ginny said to her brothers and sat down next to Fred. At least she thought it was Fred first but on second gaze it also could have been George. They were usually very busy with their shop in Diagon Alley but they always had time to come over to the Burrow for some days.

"Morning." They greeted her and the twin next to her gave her a toast. Ginny gave him a suspicious glance but decided that they probably wouldn't intoxicate her on her last day in Great Britain. She listened to Ron's speech about the Chudley Cannons while eating her breakfast and wondered what life would be like in Japan. The language shouldn't be any problem because there were potions which could solve this problem plus Hotaru had told her that the pupils of Infinity had to learn some languages beside Japanese, like English and French. She was rudely kicked out of the clouds by her mother who had had a look at the clock above the table (not the one with the Weasley names and places where they were, which now had a new section which said Japan).

"Ginny, hurry up! We need to go! You're going to miss your… your…"

"Plane, mum." Ron informed her.

"Yes, thank you Ronald, your plane."

Ginny stood up not before hugging her three brothers who were at home. "Say greetings to Bill and Charlie from me." She said. "And have a nice time while I'm away."

"We will, Gin." The boy she now knew to be Fred said.

"Goodbye." The other two added. "You too."

"Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't have time for such long good-byes know and Ginny didn't like them anyways. She grabbed her trunk and pulled it over to the door. George had ordered a taxi for Ginny, which would take her to the airport. The driver was already hooting. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she hugged Ginny before giving some money to the driver. He didn't have time to wait for her to stop crying so he put Ginny's trunk into the car and Ginny sat down. He closed the door and than turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ma'am." He said and lifted his hat slightly before he drove off.

Virginia hated the airport. It took her some time to find the right way but once she'd reached the gateway she became more and more excited. It was her first time to fly with a plane and she really wondered how those big metal things could fly without magic.

About 20 minutes later she had seated. Next to her sat an old man. He already had grey hair but he looked friendly. He asked Ginny rather she'd flown before and they started to talk.


	2. 02 Back in Big Britain

Chapter 02 - Back in Big Britain 

Now it was Hotaru's turn to be nervous. It was 30th of August and she was looking forward to arriving at Hogwarts. The two of them left the airport and Ginny called out for a taxi. In Japan term ended later so there was no time to travel back to the Burrow. Ginny had sent her parents a letter that she would not come home until Christmas holidays. The taxi driver gave the two girls a strange look as they entered the Leaky cauldron but Mrs. Weasley had already rent a room for them there. As the two entered and walked over to the bar keeper who was talking to a customer with half long black hair. Virginia didn't know him and she didn't really bother. When Tom had finished his conversation Ginny tried to get his attention with a short cough. He turned to them.

"May I help you?" He asked politely.

"Hey Tom." Ginny replied with a smile. She paused. "Don't you recognize me?"

It took him some time before he answered. "Ginny?" he asked. "I almost didn't know who you are. You changed a lot. Are you happy you're back home!"

"Yes, I am." Ginny replied with another smile. "But we need to get rid of our stuff now. Maybe we could talk later than."

"Oh, yes of course. I'll show you where your room is." He turned around to a small cupboard where some keys were fixed. "Here, this ones yours. It's 27. Shall I show you?"

"No, we'll be alright. Thanks a lot." Ginny replied and pulled Hotaru after her up the stairs. They laughed and Ginny unlocked the door.

About half an hour later

The two girls had changed clothes. Somehow it was little warmer here than it had been on the plane and in Japan. Ginny had changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a white shirt with "Big in Japan" on it. Her hair was curly and up in a ponytail. Hotaru was now wearing a jeans skirt and a violet tank top. Her hair had gotten very long and she used to wear it open. Ginny left the room first, with Hotaru closely behind her. Ginny spoke to Tom again.

"Have you seen anybody of my family?" She asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. They left a message for you." He turned around to his cupboard again and opened one of the many drawers. Only a moment later he returned with a letter. "Here, one of your brothers left it here."

"Thanks." Ginny said ad turned away. The two girls settled down at one of the tables and the Weasley opened the envelope.

"What does it say?" Hotaru asked. Ginny's eyes flew over the lines.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_how are you? Unfortunately we're not able to greet you because we've to do business for the order. I know that you're probably disappointed but it is very urgent. We will see you on Christmas I hope. Greetings to Hotaru._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Yes, very disappointed." Ginny said sarcastically. "They really must've missed me. She shrugged. Well, I'm, gonna see them sooner or later."

"Probably." Hotaru commented. "Well, what're we gonna do next?"

"What about a trip to Diagon Alley?"

…

_A/N: Sorry for the boring stuff. I just need it for the introduction but there's going to be some action in the next chappy. Sorry._


	3. 03 The Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 03 - The Journey to Hogwarts 

Hotaru was excited. She'd never seen something like the Hogwarts Express before.  
"Wow," she breathed out. "And every single student is going there by train?"

Ginny nodded. "Hogwarts is hidden. It's not like Infinity. The muggles don't even know it exists." She paused. "Well, are we going to take a seat…?"

"Hey, Ginny!" The red haired turned around as a blonde-brown haired girl hugged her.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeezed. "I'm running out of air."

The older girl let go of her. "Wow, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Ginny said and gestured to Hotaru. "That's Hotaru."

Hermione held out her hand for Hotaru who gladly took it. "Nice to meet you."

The black haired smiled.

"Ron and Harry must be somewhere around here." Hermione explained and looked around. "Harry went off searching for Cho and I think Ron followed him."

"Oh, are they…?"

"No, no. They're not. Cho's Roger's girlfriend. Roger Davis, you know?"

"Yes, he was on the Yule Ball with Fleur Delaceur two years ago right?" Ginny asked.

"Right." Hermione suddenly spotted Harry and Ron. There were talking to Cho, Roger and some other Ravenclaws. "Maybe you want to introduce Hotaru?"

"Yes, let's go!" Ginny replied and took Hotaru's hand dragging her along followed by Hermione.

"Ron!" she said loudly and hugged her brother.

"Ginny, sorry we couldn't visit you or pick you up, we had very important business to do." He said at once.

"That's alright. Hi Harry, Cho, Roger." She said. "May I introduce you Hotaru." She made a sign in her direction.

"Um… hi." Hotaru said shyly.

"Not bad…" Roger commented. Cho elbowed him into the site jokingly and Hotaru smiled but blushed slightly. Cho took her hand.

"Hi, I'm Cho. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, too." Hotaru replied smiling. Ron gave Hotaru a once over look. The Japanese girl was wearing a black mini skirt, boots, a white top and a see through black shirt. He whispered something in Harry's ear before they introduced themselves as well. Last but not least was Roger.

"Well, hi I'm Roger. Sorry, didn't want to embarrass you." Hotaru smiled as reply. Roger spoke again. "I guess it's time for you to go if you don't want to miss the train."

"You're probably right." Cho said. She leaned against his chest and kissed him. "I'm going to write and we can meet in Hogsmead."

"Yes, I'll hear from you." He replied and kissed her again. Then the two parted and Cho headed for the train. She waved before she entered followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Hotaru. Once inside they parted. Cho wanted to say hello to her Ravenclaw friends. The golden trio started searching for a free compartment. "Don't you wanna join us?" Ron asked Hotaru and Ginny. Hotaru shrugged and turned to Ginny.

"Since when do you want me to sit with you Ronald?" Ginny asked.

"I just want to be a nice brother. After you've been away for more then a year…"

"Okay, okay, we're coming." Virginia replied. The five found a free compartment somewhere at the very end of the train where they settled down. It didn't take a lot of time until everyone was busy. Ron was beating Harry in chess again and again. Ginny was dozing in Hotaru's lap and Hermione was re-reading some of her old school books and Hotaru had the present she'd gotten from Ginny in her hand.

"Are you somehow distracted, Ronnie?" Ginny asked looking at the game going on between him and Harry. On blinked. He'd almost have lost, one or two more turns…

"Ginny, I was about to win!" Harry complained.

"He is distracted, Harry. Maybe you should play whenever Hotaru's not around. Right Ronnie?" Ginny answered gaining Harry's and Hotaru's attention.

"What the…?" Ron stared but trailed off. Now even Hermione was paying attention.

"What does that have to do with Hotaru?" she asked. "Do you mean he…?"

"He obviously has it in for her." Ginny explained. Hermione merely shrugged and turned her attention back to her book, Harry burst out in laughter and Hotaru blushed again.

"Don't be stupid!" she commented feeling rather uncomfortable. Ron turned red as a tomato. Ginny laughed.

"Okay, okay. Let's stop! Sorry Taru." Ginny was still laughing when Hermine suddenly shut her book.

"Ron, we need to go."

"Go where?" Ron asked confused.

"To the prefect meeting of course!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wonder how you got your owls…" Ron stood up and so did Hermione. "Let's go then. See ya later guys." Ron said and Mione waved. Ron opened the door but stopped abruptly making Hermione crash into him.

"What…?" Hermione trailed off. "Malfoy!" Ginny sat up at once. She and Harry both stared at the blonde boy in the door frame. He had grey eyes and Hotaru thought he looked kind of handsome but the others obviously didn't like him too well. Behind him stood another boy. He had ice blue eyes, almost as cold as Malfoy's, and jumbled black hair.

"What do you want?" Ron asked looking as evil as possible. The blonde called Malfoy smirked.

"Uh oh, the weasel is angry. And when I found the weasel Potty, the Mudblood can't be very far." Draco turned from Ron to Harry and then to Hermione. "And the little weaslette is also back." He paused. "Together with her friend." Hotaru shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"After all the Weasley girl made something of herself." The black haired commented.

"Thank you Zabini, was that a hidden compliment?" The young Weasley asked cooly.

"Maybe," he gave an almost perfect Malfoy like smirk. "Wanna find it out?"

"Keep your fingers away from my sister!" Ron shouted before Ginny could answer anything. Zabini snorted.

"There's a rumor. In fact we only came here to check if it's true but it obviously is."

"What rumor?" Ron asked loudly.

"Why should we tell you?" Blaise replied. "Find it out yourself."

"You wouldn't believe us anyways, would you?" Draco said before having a look at his watch. "We should get going then, Blaise. Before we're going to be late to the Prefect Meeting." With a last look at the people in the compartment they walked off but not before shutting the door in Ron's face. The Weasley waited for a few seconds before he opened it and left without another word followed by Hermione.

Then Silence followed.

"Um… you don't get along with them very well, ne?" Hotaru asked.

"We're Gryffindors, they're Slytherins. That doesn't really fit." Harry explained.

"In their own house they're very popular." Ginny paused before adding sarcastically. "Wonder why!" She grinned at Hotaru. "Well, Ron always bothers. It's his own fault. He's above this age." Harry also shrugged.

"Now it's Hermione's turn to calm him down. She's gonna handle it. But maybe we should change into our robes before we arrive." Ginny nodded. She opened her own trunk and so did the others.


	4. 04 First Overtures

Chapter 04 - First Overtures 

Hermione and Ron didn't come back before the train had almost stopped. They hurried to change into their school robes before the five of them left the compartment and walked through the crowds of people over to the carriages. Hotaru hesitated. She was not sure if the winged black horses were completely harmless. She watched Ginny, Ron and Hermione enter without even looking at them. Harry had a close look at them before entering but he didn't seem to be afraid. She still focused on the one closest to her and it stared back. It was a ridiculous idea but she somehow compared them with death.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "They can't see them. If you don't do them any harm the Thestrals won't hurt you." A cold voice whispered into Hotaru's ear and she quickly turned around. She saw the blonde boy from earlier but he'd already passed by. She gathered her brave and entered the carriage.

"What were you waiting for?" Ginny asked giving her a strange look.

"Nothing really." Hotaru answered immediately and sat down next to her red haired friend. "Just having a look at the castle." She lied.

"Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Ron asked turning from the window to face her.

"Yes, it is." Hotaru replied hastily feeling a little bit ashamed to lie to her new friends. "Very nice." In fact she'd been too busy staring at the "Thestrals" or whatever they were called to have a closer look at Hogwarts. Hotaru wondered if she should ask Ginny or one of the others what they were and what the Malfoy guy meant as he said that they weren't able to see them but she somehow felt that she'd better ask Ginny in privacy. The black haired girl leaned back in her seat as the carriages started to roll up the pass. As the street made a bend she saw the long caravan of black carriages behind them and the station becoming smaller. There were still students left.

"The first years," Ginny explained. "Hagrid, the gamekeeper, is going to take them over the lake in little boats. That's what everyone does in his or her first year."

"I see," Hotaru replied not really listening to what Ginny had said. Now the giant gate to the grounds of Hogwarts had caught her attention. The black metal bars looked very solid and she wondered what was out there that they needed such strong bars to keep it out. Or maybe what they needed to keep inside.

She was interrupted in her thoughts as the carriages slowly came to a stop. Harry pushed the door open and was the first one to leave the black vehicle. Hotaru gasped as she saw the high castle rise into the sky in front of her. "It's kinda impressing, right?" Ginny asked her friend who nodded.

"Yes, it is. Infinity is a very nice school but it is very different from Hogwarts. It's more… modern." Hotaru was not making any attempt to move so Ginny took her hand and pulled her through the crowds of students heading for the entrance hall. As the two girls entered followed by their friends a stern looking woman with glasses and black hair in red and black robes called out for them above the heads of the other pupils. "Ms. Weasley," she walked up a few of the steps of the broad marble stairs so Ginny would notice her. "Ms. Weasley over here please." The red haired girl waved to her brother to go ahead.

"I guess Professor McGonnagall wants to talk to you." She continued turning to Hotaru. Ginny dragged Hotaru over to the head teacher of Gryffindor.

As they reached the stern looking woman Ginny spoke first. She nearly had to shout over the noise in the hall. "Good evening, professor." She said loudly and Hotaru bowed slightly.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley. Good evening, Miss Tomoe. If you would be so kind and follow me to my office. We need to talk about few things." She commanded. The two girls walked up the stairs behind McGonnagall and Hotaru wondered how the students were able to find the right way to their classes without getting lost a thousand times. They walked through many corridors and up and down some stairs without speaking a word until the transfiguration teacher stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. _Professor McGonnagall_ was written on the door in small golden letters. She opened the door and let them enter. Then she entered herself and closed the door behind them.

"Miss Tomoe," she started. "We're pleased, and I have to say even proud, that you're visiting our school for at least this school year. Infinity School is a very famous school, maybe in Asian even more famous than Beauxbatons or Hogwarts on Europe. However, these borders do not matter in the wizarding world." The professor paused for a moment. "As Miss Weasley probably already told you the first years are sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She waited again and Hotaru nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ginny already told me some things about the differences."

"Fine, then I will just skip the explanation and tell you what is important: You are not going to be sorted together with them. Tonight after the feast you'll have to come to the headmasters office. For some reason he doesn't want you to be sorted in front of everyone. As far as you wish you may stay with Miss Weasley at the Gryffindor table during the feast." Ginny gave Hotaru a short smile. "You're dismissed then, have fun at the feast and I wish you a good night."

"Thank you professor," Hotaru said and bowed politely. Then she and Virginia left the office in hurry. Ginny lead her down back to the Great Hall. As they arrived in front of the double door gate it was already closed. Ginny touched it with her right hand and it opened a few inches to let the two girls enter. They hurried over to the Gryffindor table as fast as they could because the sorting was still going on.

Hotaru watched the ceremony interestedly while Ginny explained to Ron what McGonnagall had wanted. Hotaru hoped that the hat would sent her to Gryffindor so she could stay with Ginny and clapped whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor. After "Yankins, Michelle" had been sent to Ravenclaw the headmaster stood up and the whole hall fell silent.

"Very well then…" professor Dumbledore started. "First I want to wish all our new students a joy-full and interesting time at Hogwarts. With new students I mean our first years as well as our Japanese guest." His eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table and many of the other pupils' in the hall did the same. "As the sorting hat already told you in its new, really amusing song in such times there shouldn't be any rivalry between the houses of one and the same school. Even so the hat once again made me smile, too, there's also an important message in his words you should all think about." The headmaster looked at all of them sternly before he sighed. "But enough of this unhappy words now. Tonight you may all enjoy the meal." With that he sat back down and the plates on the tables started to fill with so many different things Hotaru didn't know where to look first. She had no idea what the different stuff was but as she saw some noodles she smiled and hoped that they were almost the same as they were in Japan.

"Hotaru, that's your name isn't it?" A boy with dark blonde hair asked and she nodded. As she turned to face him she was blinded by the flash of a camera. "I am Colin Creevey. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself.

"Yes, nice to meet you, too. But it would be very nice if you could warn me next time." She replied calmly.

"Creevey, hey Creevey!" It was a boy with dark brown hair who called from the Slytherin table. As Colin turned around he continued. "Can I have a print of it! It's the first interesting thing you ever took a photo of! Compared to Potter…" Hotaru turned to Ginny who sighed.

"Theodore Nott! Nobody you have to know." As Hotaru turned back to the Slytherins she saw Malfoy lean over Zabini to Nott and say something. Theodore then turned his attention back to the plate in front of him.

_A/N: Okay, hello again. I hope you had fun reading the newest chapter and I thank everyone who read my story (especially to the ones who reviewed)._

_Thank you **Bella**, you know from the e-mail I sent you what I think about Ginny goes… somewhere-Stories and I hope it won't get boring. Thank you very much!_

_Thanks to **Anime4u2**, too. I first thought what the romour is woult be obvious but I'll explain it in a later Chappie. Please_ _continue reviewing._

_Last but not least: Thank you very much **whimsy007**. As I already told you the past of Hotaru doesn't really matter in this fic. And as you'll find out soon, her powers are very different now._

_Well, what I really wanted to say is thank you. And as you're already reading, maybe you can vote for the pairings in this story now. Feel free to... (I forgot the word) doesn't really matter. Just tell your ideas. I already have some ideas but I'd like to now what you think._

_I'll try to update soon._

_Mirai_


	5. 05 The Influence of Hotaru's Past

Chapter 05 - The Influence of Hotaru's Past

_A/N Whui I'm back. I almost didn't believe it myself. Well since there were some people reviewing this story lately I decided I could give it another try. I hope you like how things turn out in this chapter. I had a really hard time deciding which house to send Hotrau to._

_Thank you to everyone who didn't give up on this story even after such a long time._

_ Mirai_

It was already relatively late when Dumbledore rose again. "Even so it is a wonderful evening I need to finish our feast now. The Prefects will guide you to your common rooms. They're informed about the password. I wish all of you a pleasant night."

The students one after the other rose from their seats and left the hall chatting with their friends, talking about important and unimportant businesses. Hotaru and Ginny waited at the entrance to the Great Hall where McGonnagall picked them up. She lead them through the many corridors towards Dumbledore's office. Once they'd reached it, she spoke.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." She said and the heavy gargoyle gave free the way up the office. "Have a nice evening but remember to return straight to your dormitories after you have finished."

"Good night Professor." They replied before starting to climb the stairs to Dumbledore's office. The two girls remained silent the whole way up. Hotaru was too nervous and Ginny didn't know what to tell her. Once up there the red haired knocked at the wooden door.

"Please enter." Came the calm voice from inside. The girls looked at each other before Ginny pushed down the handle and opened the door. She entered followed by her friend and they crossed the room towards the headmaster's desk.

"Good evening Miss Tomoe, Miss Weasley." He motioned for them to sit down on the two chairs he had just summoned for them. He paused while focusing on Hotaru. "I hope you enjoyed the feast." Hotaru was slightly surprised by the way he talked but nodded immediately.

"Hai, I did." Dumbledore smiled. Then he looked at his watch.

"Maybe we should get started." He said and stood up. He slowly walked towards one of the many shelves and took the old black hat. He touched it carefully as if he feared it would fall to pieces in his hands. Then he walked back to his chair behind the desk. He silently handed the old hat to Hotaru. She took it in her hands and looked first at Ginny then at the headmaster. She was about to put it on her head when he spoke again. "Unfortunately there is something you should know. I cannot promise you, that the hat can sent you to the right house." He paused and waited. "Most young wizards and witches are not strong enough to have any influence on a mighty object as the sorting hat but when their magic becomes stronger they might change the decision of the hat without even knowing. They learn to hide important facts about their personality. There are many mighty people at Hogwarts. They study the arts of magic and they have no idea what their future will bring and how important the decisions they now make are." He made another pause before he continued. "I shouldn't talk that way in these times. Let's just see what the hat will tell us about you." Dumbledore put his fingertips together and watched Hotaru who hesitantly plopped it over her head. It turned dark as it covered her eyes.

"Hotaru Tomoe, yes, I was prepared for this. You're 14 now. Unusual to be sorted at that age. What house would you like to be in?" The head stopped and waited for her to answer. "Gryffindor, he? Yes, I see. You've got a very good friend there but is she really worth it? You're smart, you could be in Ravenclaw … but you're also touched by darkness. Probably you would make great in Slytherin. I see, you think you left this path long ago, don't you? It's all up to me." The old hat made a pause. "You've got the cleverness of a Ravenclaw. I also see that you've got a very brave heart. You have friends you risked your life for many times, you even sacrificed yourself for them. That means loyalty. Your memories are very interesting indeed. They don't seem to fit into this life however. There is still ancient magic in this world even beyond my understanding. You're not going to be what you were again." The hat flew threw Hotaru's memories watching images passing by and than disappear into the darkness again. "It was her decision but it was your wish, wasn't it? You're still something special but compared to the powers you, and not only you but also the powers your friends, possessed earlier the strength you have now is nothing."

"The powers I … we had were dangerous. We had to seal them to protect everyone from the influence of the outer space. This way it is the best for everyone." (A/N Sorry for the note here but I just want to let you know that this will hopefully be the only part where I have to bring some SM in.)

"Certainly, it is. You finished with your past but even so you've got a darker side. What you're now is not what you truly are. It is very important for your future life that you accept this darkness. But that's none of my business." Silence fell again and Hotaru started wondering if that was everything when the hat continued. "I can't send you to Ravenclaw because even though you are a very intelligent girl that is not your most characteristic attitude. I can't send you to Hufflepuff because you've been disappointed. You'll never be loyal in that way again. I don't like your decision and I can't understand it either but I will accept your wish and not send you to Slytherin. You're not the first one I send to another house as I would have liked but we'll see if you'll do better there." Hotaru swallowed. "For now Gryffindor might be best. For now." At the end of his sentence the hat merely whispered. "Maybe you'll change your mind someday … There are others like you. I sent people to houses they don't belong in and that was the biggest mistake I could ever make. They pleaded with me to send them there. It's impossible to correct this decision now. How pathetic I can't resist... again. Have a nice time until we meet again…" without saying anything else Hotaru took the hat off her head. Ginny gave her a questioning look and Hotaru smiled.

"Gryffindor," she breathed out happily.

Dumbledore lay his fingertips together and looked at her over the edge of his half moon glasses. "That's what I thought." He commented. "However this means that you may stay with Ms. Weasley." Hotaru's face lightened up even more. After a long silence the headmaster continued. "You may go now but do not forget that darkness does not mean evil, Ms. Tomoe. And Ms. Weasley, difference is sometimes something very helpful and positive you should treasure. It shows people that you're old enough to stand on your own feet. Even if you're afraid that your friends or your family won't accept your own way you sometimes have to feel the wind against your face to go on … Have a good night." The headmaster turned his attention to the Pheonix landing right beside him on the desk. As the two girls didn't rise from their chairs he looked at them questioning. "Is there anything else you'd like me to know?" he asked in a friendly tone. Ginny and Hotaru looked at each other for a second then rose.  
"No Professor, good night," they left the office in silence then hurried down the stairs. Behind their backs Dumbledore slipped the hat over his head until it covered his eyes. Ginny's brilliant mood even improved as the two girl came nearer to the common room.

"I almost worried, why did it take that long?" she asked excitedly. Hotaru shrugged.

"Don't know, he told me about the houses then said it was best for me to be a Gryffindor," the Japanese girl hated lying to her friend but couldn't help. She didn't want to tell her what the hat had just told her. The red haired nodded.

"But you already knew about the houses," she pointed out.

"Maybe he thought I didn't know enough," Hotaru answered quickly and changed the subject.

Ginny went ahead and Hotaru followed her towards the Gryffindor Tower. Ginny stopped in her tracks as she'd turned around the last corner and the portrait came into sight.

"No!" she said loudly. Hotaru first didn't know what she meant but then she, too, remembered they needed the password to get into the common room.


End file.
